gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Gear Solid:World Power
Chapter 1 Smoke and fog lifted above the buildings, sun rays broke through like a knife through butter. People were just starting to wake up and start their daily routine with the speed of a slug to that of a cheetah after downing a sports drink. Cars sifted across the roads, careful of other pedestrians. Above it all, leaning against the railing on the walkway, attached to the clock tower, a woman observed it all, blue and gray tinted holographic screens danced in front of her eyes, all connected to the cameras in the streets, all giving her information throughout the city, giving her the feeling of being Big Brother, or rather Big Sister. An M85 Automatic rifle situated on her back, a Diamond Back .367 on her hip. Her outfit was a common black sneaking suit, which could be edited to almost any extent if the user chose to, a white and red button-up shirt and cargo pants, a FOX-HOUND logo on her right shoulder, on her left, a logo of a skull with a snake sliding between the eye sockets and mouth. Her intense concentration was broken by a chirp on her codec. She switched off the holograms and slid the visual representation of her caller to appear alongside the audio. She held her left hand to her ear, answering the call. Alice appeared on the holographic monitor, her sandy blonde hair was tied in a loose bun, a red bandanna around her neck, a sandy tan button-up shirt. "What's up?" Alice eyed her, her steel eyes as piercing as always "Bossman wants you on street level with the rest of the bullet sponges on patrol." "Why didn't he tell me?" "Because the last time he tried to order you to do something you broke his arm." She smiled "Yeah I get'cha. Send someone up to cover me?" "On it." She made her way down the street level, her rifle in-hand, civilians glaring at her, whispering to each other. Over the past year, the United Kingdom had been hit hard with bombing raids from both sides of the war, trying to drag as many countries as possible into the frying pan alongside Russia, China, Vietnam, Spain, and France, who surprisingly hadn't surrendered yet. From what she had heard, the only reason the United States hadn't joined in on the action yet was due to their peace treaties with both sides of the war. That didn't prevent Arms Tech from only furthering the bloodshed by selling both sides state-of-the-art weaponry to kill each other with. With the constant bombings and the government taking their sweet time trying to decide whether or not to join the war, the people were not very keen on seeing soldiers patrolling their streets, let alone foreign soldiers, as a few weeks prior the government requested increased aid from Arms Tech's funded PMC's to help in security. "Just ignore the stares." she said to herself "If they do anything, just point your gun, they'll back down." Her codec chirped again "Hey, Pliskin, where are you?" She waved her hand, showing the holoscreen again, this time her combat buddy Jonathan appeared, a shotgun in hand, he repeated his question. "The corner of fifth, turning onto the market." "Meet us at the other end, we're waiting on you!" "Yeah yeah, I'm coming." She replied, turning off her codec before he could rebuttal with some joke. As she was making her way through the market, she spotted the team standing around, chatting up a cute saleswoman. She shook her head, trying not to laugh as she imagined Jonathan asking the poor girl out only for her to shut him down, when an explosion sent her off her feet, hitting her against one of the fruit stands, very nearly spilling its contents onto her. Before she could even get up, two Cyborg Ninjas emerged from the smoke, the one on the left charged toward her, sword raised, she fired off a few rounds, he blocked them with ease, acting as quickly as she could, she activated her stealth camouflage. The Cyborg stopped short, scanning the ground, looking for any change, looking for a place to strike, she only held her gun, aiming it at his head. The Ninja turned his attention to his friend who was going to town on her unit, kicking them to the ground, slashing at their weapons, as if toying with them. In that moment of distraction, she placed the rifle to his skull and pulled the trigger, his brains were splattered onto the road. In her moment of glory and self-entitlement, she nearly forgot about her friends getting beaten up, she went running over to them but stopped short when she saw the other Ninja fall to the ground, splitting in two right down the middle, white blood squirting out like a fountain. She glared at her squadmates, all bloody and bruised, but alive. All of them looked shocked and confused. Her eyes widened as a figure stepped into her vision, sparks, and electricity spiraled around it as it's stealth camouflage disengaged, revealing a feminine form. It's facemask retracted down the middle, showing a girl, around her own age, blood red eyes, but besides that, nothing special or identifiable. "Catherine Pliskin?" She asked, an almost robotic tone "Uh, yeah?" Catherine replied, unsure of how to take the girl who just saved her unit's lives. "Who are you?" "Neither an enemy nor a friend." She bit her lip, how many times had she heard something similar? "Why are you here?" "Only here to take out these level one Cyborgs, they have been causing problems for the Company for some time now. You may recover their bodies for examination, but they will do you no good." "Why'd you save us?" "I saved them, you needed no assistance. Their saving was only a circumstance. Right place, right time." Before she could say another word, the girl's stealth camo reactivated, leaving her in disbelief. She went to check on Jonathan and the others, but her Codec started going off. "Hello?" Katnis appeared, she looked furious, her cheeks were flustered, her hair was a mess. "Do you have any idea what hell you just did!?" "What are you talking about, I'm in London?" She blinked "Wait, you're not in Paris?" "Yes, idiot I meant Paris." "I just saw you ten minutes ago!" She rolled her eyes "And I can teleport across a body of water to London. I've been here for two days. What are you on?" Katnis took a deep breath "Let me explain..." Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Fan Stories